Chain magazines of this kind are used to supply a plurality of tools which are required for the different machining functions of machine tools. A tool change on the machine tool takes place by means of a double gripper, for example, on both arm ends whereof a tool can be held. If the double gripper is rotated, in order to remove a tool from the chain magazine or to introduce it into said magazine, a collision can occur with adjacent tools. This can be prevented by providing sufficiently large intervals between the tool holders, so that there is enough space for access; see application EP 2 308 637 A2, for example. However, the disadvantage of this kind of design is that the chain magazine has a relatively bulky configuration.
It is known from EP 0 636 056 A1 for each of the tool holders to be formed by two radially open sleeves. In this way, a tool can be removed or introduced by displacement in the plane in which the chain runs. However, special measures must be provided which prevent a tool from falling out when it is stored in the tool holder. This makes the design of the chain magazine relatively complicated.